Renesmee & Jacob's Life Together
by Stephanie109
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are now offical. But Nessie's worries are getting bigger. With best friend Dan liking her more than a friends, it's getting awkward. Will Jake get jealous? Will Nessie start to like Dan more than a friend also?
1. First Kiss

The two of us were alone at last. My parents were out hunting, the first time in two months. They haven't been _thirsty_ in a while.

But anyways, they are mostly at my dad's house all the time. It's basically like Jacob and I have the cottage to us.

Jacob is a werewolf, and he imprinted on me. And I'm glad it was him. But even though we're supposed to be together forever, we weren't even on the first kiss basis. We're more friends than lovers. We have known each other for sixteen years, I've been growing and he was his same sixteen-year-old-self. But I'm seventeen now, the age of my dad, so Jake can start aging again.

Jake is over at the cottage twenty-four seven, it's like he lives here which is good. I didn't like him living out in the wilderness as a wolf. I mean…he's man, he can take it!

Even when my parents are here, Jake and I are just locked inside my room, like now. I was drawing on my sketchbook and Jake was _still_ trying to do his homework. My stereo was low, so it was pretty quiet, which I hated.

I was about to say something, but Jake beat me to it.

"Ugh, I hate this song. Can I change it?"

I smiled and nodded. The music changed immediately.

"Ness, I don't know how you understand this."

I loved the way he said my _nickname. _

"Jake, how long have you been working on that? An hour?"

"Two, but whatever," he said. "Come and help me." He waved his hand over. I put down my sketchbook and got up from the floor and sat next to him on the couch.

"What don't you get?" I asked as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Everything."

I rolled my eyes. I looked up into his face; his black shaggy hair had grown down to his shoulders.

"Jake, you need a hair cut," I said.

He grinned, leaning in. But just then my front door flew open. We both jumped a little to the sound. My mom stood at my doorway. We looked towards her direction.

"Bella," we both said.

"Oh, sorry. I should of have knocked," she said.

"Yeah, you should of," Jake said.

Bella crossed her arms against her chest.

"Anyways, I just wanted to know if you were hungry," she said.

"I would kill for a burger," he said.

"I was talking to Renesmee," she said.

I giggled. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Well, your father and I will be at house," she said.

"Kay, I'll call Edward later," I said.

She gave me the look.

"I'll call _Dad_ later," I corrected myself.

She smiled and left the room. Bella, I mean, _Mom_, doesn't like it when I call them by their first names. But its weird calling them Momma and Daddy like when I was younger.

"Well, forget about homework," Jake said as he threw the homework across the coffee table. "What about you? When are you going to finish with that drawing of yours?"

I stood up quickly and picked up the sketchbook from the floor. Then I sat back down next to him. On the book was my unfinished design of honey suckles on the left corner of the page. I hadn't finished coloring the background.

"I love it," he said.

"It's not finished," I said.

"Doesn't matter, it's cool already," he grinned.

I smiled at his compliment.

"Why don't we go see the wolves?" I suggested. We hadn't been to La Push in a while and I missed Embry and Quil. I also missed Leah and Seth.

"Sure. Let's pay Sam a visit," he said.

I smiled and got up. He was already at door, holding it open for me.

When we came outside, it was chilly. The wind was moving the trees. It's wasn't even that hot, for summer. I'd expected it to be snowing.

"I'll race ya," he said.

I grinned and started to a run. He caught up shortly and we sprinted into the forest. The trees were nothing but a blur. We ran for a little while but it like hours. I could spend forever with Jacob on my side.

We slowed down as we reached the beach.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Where else? Taking care of the kids," he said.

I smiled and shook my head at my stupid question. Ever since the new baby came, Sam and Emily just stayed inside the house.

We walked the rest of way to Sam's house. Finally, we reached the small old brown house. Emily was outside on a rocking chair with the new baby in her lap.

"Oh, Jake, Renesmee, I'm surprised to see you two," she said.

"Hello Emily, nice to see you too," I said.

"Hey, Em," Jake said.

"Well Tommy here is just sleeping," she said. "Sam is inside with Justine." She pointed to the house.

We walked in and saw Sam playing blocks with Justine, their middle child.

"Hey Sam," we both said.

Sam looked up and smiled. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Essie!" Justine said.

"Hey there Justine," I said.

"We just wanted to drop by, say hi," Jacob said.

"Oh, it's fine. But are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sam offered.

"Tay! Tay!" Justine begged us to stay.

"Well since we have been busy lately, we just wanted to say hi to everyone we haven't seen in a while," Jacob explained. "Sorry that we are going to take off, man."

"It's okay, at least you dropped by," Sam said.

"Bye! Bye!" Justine shouted on our way out.

We walked to the beach where we met up with Quil who was holding hands with Claire.

"Jake! Man! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Quil said as Jacob and he hugged. "Ness! How have you been?" Quil gave me a gentle hug.

"I've been good. Hi Claire," I said as I waved to Claire. She smiled and waved back.

Claire was older than me. Lucky. _She_ can age.

"Well Quil, we have to go. Nice to see you man," Jacob said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

As we walked on the beach, we talked about teachers, Quil and Claire, Justine and Tommy, and we basically spent the time laughing. My cheeks were hurting from smiling too much.

We entered the forest that led to the cottage. Jake wouldn't let go of my hand and I liked his hot skin on mine.

We reached a spot where the trees made a perfect canopy. There were dead branches on the ground, and there was huge log on the ground.

Jacob pulled me to sit with him on the log.

"Nessie," he said.

"Yeah?"

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked.

"Jake, of course I know that," I said. "Do you know that I love you?"

"Yes, of course," he said, grinning.

"Then—" I started to say but in that second, I felt his hot lips press against mine.

I kissed him back. His hands were holding my face and my arms were wrapped around his neck. His arms moved to my waist, and I had my hands twisted in his hair. Our first kiss.


	2. Official

"So, you really do love me?" he asked when I pulled away.

"Of course, I'm ready. For you," I said as I kissed him again.

We walked hand in hand to the cottage. My head on his shoulders and his on mine.

Her golden curly hair against my cheek felt warm and soft. Right now I felt the happiest in my life. Renesmee was here with me and we are actually, as you call it, lovers. I confessed that I love her and she said she loves me too. The kiss in the forest was epic. Nessie isn't the same little toddler she was when I met her, or at least…when she started talking. She was my mate, now until forever. It reminds me of when I told her that I imprinted on her…

"_Do you think we should go home now?" She asked. _

"_Nah," I said. _

"_Edward is going to kill me if finds out that I'm out late," she said. _

"_Oh well. He's going to have to deal with it. You're no longer a little kid," I said. _

"_Yeah, you're right," she said. _

_I grabbed her hand and pulled her to one of the benches in the park. _

"_I need to tell you something," I said._

"_What?"_

"_Well, you know that I'm a werewolf," I started._

_She nodded. _

"_Well there's a thing called imprinting."_

"_You told me that already. That's what Quil did with Claire, right?" she said. _

_I totally forgot that I told her that. _

"_Did you imprint on someone?" she asked._

"_Yes…"_

"_With who?" _

_I hesitated. _

"_With you," I said quietly. _

_She opened her eyes wide. Stupid! I shouldn't have told her that, _now_; I don't even think she loves me. It was silent for a long while._

"_Ness?" I asked without hope. _

"_Sorry," she said._

"_No, I'm the one who should be apologizing," I said. "I should have waited until you were ready. I'm an idiot." _

"_No, you're not. It's just that I never really thought of _loving _you. You were just my best friend to me. One that was there my whole life, and now I know why," she said. "But it's is sort of my fault. I was leading you on, wasn't I?" _

_I didn't answer. _

"_I didn't mean to do that though. I didn't know…" she didn't finish her sentence. _

_I drove her home silently. When I dropped her off at the big white house, I phased and left into the trees. _

And to think I thought imprinting was lame and stupid, I ended up with the most gorgeous person ever. Nessie was smart, pretty, and most importantly, not like her parents. Good thing Edward isn't here to hear my thoughts.

I love how Nessie doesn't even _want _to be like her parents. I'm so over Bellas now. And I love how funny and cool she is. My perfect match.

We moved to the couch. I played with one her curls; I twisted around my finger. She smiled her beautiful smile and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead.

"Jake?" she said.

"Yes, darling?" I said.

She started to laugh. "Since when do you say darling?" she lightly punched my arm.

"I was acting like your father," I said.

She laughed again. "Well stop, I don't like my father's personality. I like yours." She lightly kissed me.

I smiled. "Well, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, right. Um…will you go to the prom with me?" she shyly asked. Weird. Renesmee's never shy.

"Well no duh, I will," I said as I kissed her soft lips. She held me there with her hand on my cheek, making the kiss last longer. She took her hand off and pulled away. I hadn't realized that Senior Prom was coming. I never like to go to school dances, but knowing Nessie who is a party animal, she would want to go. And if she goes, I go.

It's been a week since we had our first kiss, since we made it _official. _Nessie wanted me to go with her to shop for her prom dress. I didn't even want to go. I told that she would look beautiful in anything she already has. But I guess she wasn't listening.

We went to Seattle, big city, ugh! We went through couple of stores and Nessie didn't like anything. Finally, we came to small shop where she liked some things.

"What do you think about this one?" she asked, modeling a black short strapless floral dress.

"I actually _do_ like that one," I said.

"Finally," she said.

"It's what you like, not what I like," I said.

"I still want your opinion," she said.

"Whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm taking this one then."

"Good."

She walked back into the dressing room. Girls…

When we were at the register, the dress was pretty expensive. But with her rich doctor grandpa, she can buy anything. When we were walking to the car, she said, "Now let's just buy your outfit."

I chuckled. "Uh, no. I have what I'm going to wear."

"Oh really? What is that?" she asked.

"My black shirt with my stripped tie," I said.

"Uh, no."

"Well I'm not going to wear a suit."

"Fine. But wear a vest, at least," she said as we got in the car. We drove back to the cottage. We lost track of time because when got back it was ten thirty. I begged her to stay up later but she was tired and school was tomorrow.

I woke up on the living room couch. It was bright and sunny. My eyes could barely open. It's never been bright in Forks. Then Nessie came from her room, still in her pajamas.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said as she leaned down and kissed me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Wow. It's so early," I said.

"Not if you're going go school," she said from the kitchen.

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Nessie was making pancakes.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked.

"Since now. I've been watching Food Network. That's where Edward learned how to cook," she said flipping one pancake.

"I thought you were going to heat up Bella's leftovers," I said.

"Shut up," she smiled.

I sat on the dinning table chair. Nessie placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"You're so fast," I said as took a bite from one of them. She returned with a plate for her.

"Do you like them?" she asked.

I swallowed the bite. "You're even better than you're mother."

"Aw, thanks."

"No problem."

We ate for a while and then we got dressed. I drove us to school in her new sixteenth birthday car.

School went by so long. I hate school. That is the one place. I can't see Nessie. Not even in lunch. I'm lucky we have free period. Then the last bell rang. I ran to the parking lot where I found Nessie leaning against her car.

"Hey," I said as I hugged her.

"Hi," she said.

We got in the car and I started to drive out of the lot and into the street. It was pretty quiet the whole way to the big white house. I didn't know what to ask her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we got out of the car.

"Nothing," she said.

"Nessie, I know you. What's wrong?" I repeated the question.

"I'll…I'll tell you later," she said as she started running into the forest. I raced after her. I caught up to her and was by her side. She started to run faster. We came to the cottage, but she didn't stop running when she got into the cottage. She went into her bedroom. I went after her. I caught her arm and made her face me.

"Renesmee!" It's been a lot long time since I used her real name. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Look, Jake…"

"Tell me!"

"I'll admit, I'm acting pretty stupid and immature about this," she said.

"What is it?" I let go of her arm.

She put her hand on my cheek. She showed me that Dan, one of her friends, asked her to prom. I can tell it could have been awkward.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah. It was pretty awkward."

"Well, I guess understand why you acting like this. Dan was your friend since freshman year," I said.

"Yep. I kind of feel bad. I don't why," she said.

I gave her gentle hug. She held on to me. When I let go she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm pretty sure he'll find someone else to go with. What about Maxine?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Maxine has a huge crush on him," She said.

"Yeah. Well let's get working on our homework," I said.

She chuckled. "Since when do you care about homework?"

"Mr. Deeby busted me for not doing my homework. He said if I don't make up the ones I missed, I'm in big trouble."

She laughed. "Fine. I don't want you to fail. Besides, you're only in school because I talked you into it."

I grinned and we started working.


	3. Prom

My hand on his hot cheek felt so right. I haven't used my gift in a while. Jake made me talkative. I showed him that my best friend Dan asked me to prom…

_I was at my locker and I was putting my binder in for lunch. Dan came up to me, still holding his binder._

"_Hey," he said. _

"_Hi," I said. "Do you know what we're having for lunch?" _

"_No. But I wanted to ask you something," he said. _

_I shut my locker door. "What is it?" _

"_I wanted to ask you if…" _

"_What?" I asked again. _

"…_If you would go to prom with me. I really like you, Renesmee," he said. _

_I was left speechless. I finally found some words, maybe not good ones. _

"_Um, err, well, Dan, I like you too, as a friend," I said. _

_He frowned. "Oh." _

"_And someone already asked me," I lied. _

"_I knew it. Was it that Jacob guy?" he demanded. _

"_Dan, calm down. It doesn't who was. I think you're overreacting," I said. _

"_Just forget it," he said as he punched one of the lockers and went away. _

Only two days until prom. Everything was ready, except that I had to talk to Dan. I couldn't concentrate in Graphics class. I always pay attention in my favorite class. Once the bell rang for free period, I wasn't going to see Jacob, I had to find Dan. When I found him, he was at his locker. I lightly tapped on his shoulder.

"Renesmee," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You were right, I was overreacting. I didn't know why," he said.

"It's okay. I forgive you," I said.

"But I'm not sorry about saying I like you," he said.

Oh no. This is what I didn't want to happen. I was just going to say that I wanted to stay friends and pretend like nothing happened. Why did he have to ruin it?

"Dan," I started to say.

"No, listen. We've known each other for four years now. We have been best friends. Maybe it's time we push it a little bit furth—," I stopped him.

"Dan, stop, I told you; I like you just as friend. That's it," I said. "I'm not talking more about it."

I walked past him to find Jacob. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to do. But he was being stubborn. I found Jake waiting for me at my locker. I sneaked up behind him and hugged him, he hugged me back. He was about to kiss me but I put one finger to his lips.

"Stop, there are teachers around," I whispered.

"I don't care," he grinned and kissed me quickly. "So, where were you?"

"With Dan."

"What happened?"

"Um, nothing."

"Ness, what happened?"

"He…he said he likes me, more than a friend," I said.

"Ohh."

"Yeah, I got annoyed with him. He didn't understand that I didn't like him that way," I said.

"Well, I can't blame him," he said. "For liking you too much."

I smiled and kissed him slowly.

"Hey! Get moving!" a teacher in one of the classrooms yelled to us.

"Sorry," I said.

"Get moving!" She repeated and went into the classroom.

After she was gone, Jake and I both laughed to tears. He kept making jokes about how she said it. Oh, my Jacob.

I was at my house, getting ready for prom, and as I zipped up one of my shoes, Jake came in the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Almost," I said as I tied the laces on the high converse. I went to the mirror. I looked beautiful. My converse reached all the way to my knees. My black dress fit me like a glove and my golden curls were dangling out of my huge bun. And I straightened one piece of my hair and made it a side bang.

"You look beautiful," He said.

I turned around to look at Jacob wearing a black vest, as I told him to wear, a long sleeved white shirt, and his striped tie. His hair was finely cut and no longer shaggy.

"Well you're not so bad yourself," I said as held his face and crushed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulled me against his chest.

"Okay, well we have to get to going," I said as I grabbed his hand and led him out the front door.

The school parking lot was filled already. It was as hard to find a space. Finally we found one all the way in the back. We gave the person at the front table the tickets and went inside the gym. It was very crowed. Every one of my friends was there. We spotted Quil and Claire dancing. And for the first time, the school had a disco ball. The light was shining down on everybody. Girls were in very fancy long dresses. And the guys were in suits or some took their jackets off.

"Hey!" Jacob waved at Seth who was with his date. Then someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Embry.

"Nessie!" He said as he hugged me. "Boy, I hadn't seen you in a long time. Jake!" Embry went and hugged Jacob.

"Anyways, thanks for inviting me." He went to the dance floor with his date. Embry went into a spot near Dan. I saw him with Maxine. He didn't look like he was having a good time, and neither did she. I looked at Jacob, he pointed his head to the dance floor, and I knew what he meant.

Jake and I danced to a couple of songs on our own, but we mostly spent the evening with Seth, Embry, Quil, and Claire. We were laughing so much, my stomach started to hurt. Embry and Seth went back to dance with their dates, while Quil and Jake were still laughing and making jokes. Claire and I went to get some punch.

"So, have you just made it official?" Claire asked as she pouring some punch in her cup. "Oh, sorry. None of my business."

"No, it's okay," I said as I poured some in. "But yeah, we just made it official."

"Oh. Quil has been telling me that all Jake does is talk about is you. It's kind of annoying actually," she said.

I giggled.

"But, I'm sure Quil had done that about me, so I can't really say anything."

I smiled and so did she. Just then I noticed that Maxine had come up to get some punch as well.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said gloomy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dan. He's so stupid," she said as she took a sip.

I put my cup down. "What happened?"

"Like you don't know. I know that he wanted to go with you. He's been talking about it all the time. And you know that I like him," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, but you know I don't feel the same way."

"Yeah, I know. But now he's all upset. And I feel like I'm his second choice."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I feel mad at myself because I turned down all those guys that asked me. And now they're having a great time and I'm with Dan," she frowned.

"I am really sorry. I wish I could make it better," I said.

"You don't worry. Just be with Jacob. Have a good time," she said as she walked away.

"Poor Max," I said.

"Yeah, she must be miserable," Claire said.

"Stupid Dan," I muttered.

After Jake and I danced to the slow song, I went to find Dan. He was leaning against the wall, all the way in the back.

"Dan!" I said as I went near him.

"Renesmee?"

"You just shut up!" I yelled. "Just because I no said to you doesn't mean you have to be all sad and depressed. Max really wanted to go with you, and now you're just making her night miserable. I don't like you in _that_ way. And you have to get over that. And right now, I do not like you as friend either."

"Renesmee, I'm sor—," I cut him off.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say it Max," I said as I walked from him. I walked back to the group where Jake was.

"How everything go?" he asked.

"Wonderful," I said.

He rubbed my back and smiled.

"Oh prom," he said.


	4. Bonding

It's been two days since prom. And I can't stop thinking about Dan. It's stupid how _he's_ the one on my mind. But he _needs _to understand that I don't like him more than a friend, and I never will. He gets so annoying sometimes.

I was staring at the ceiling for almost half an hour. I was not enjoying my Senior Free Day at all. And worse, Jake wasn't here to make me feel better. He was at a wolf meeting. I hadn't moved an inch from the spot I was in on my bed. I was getting stiff but I was too lazy to move. Then I heard a knock on my door. I was hoping it was Jacob.

"It's open," I said.

"Hey honey," I heard a familiar voice say. One that I haven't heard in a while. I finally sat up to see Bella closing the door behind her.

"Bell—Mom?"

"Hey. I know I haven't been here in a while, but there's a lot going on back at the house," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well then what are you here doing now?" I asked.

"Well, your father has been nosy and has been listening to your thoughts," she said.

I cussed under my breath.

"Don't be angry. It's good that he did it. Why haven't you told us about it?" she asked.

"I…I don't know. Too much going on, I guess. Didn't think it was important. Plus, you're never here," I explained.

"Yeah, sorry we're never here. But anything going on with you _is _important to me, and your father," she said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But now that I'm here, you can tell me all about it," she said. "Or…you can show it."

I smiled. "No. I much rather say it. But didn't Ed—Dad, tell you mostly everything?"

She shook her head.

"Well, then where do I begin?" I asked.

"Why don't start by telling me, who is this Dan?"

"I met him in freshmen year. He's my friend. I've told you all about him, Mom."

"No, no you didn't."

"Oh, well I told Dad, and I thought he told you. Doesn't he tell you everything?" I asked.

"Well apparently not that."

I giggled. "Well anyways, he asked me to prom but I was already going with Jake. And then he said he liked me more than a friend."

"Do _you_ like him more than a friend?" she asked.

"Hell no!" I said. "He's just my friend, but right now, I do not like him very much."

"Oh, I got gotcha."

"Yeah. And he got all upset about it. And at prom, he was with Max, and he wasn't really in a prom mood. It made Max miserable."

"Oh. Honey, I know what you're going through. It's tough when someone you don't like, but care much about, is in love with you," she said.

"Wait a minute, I'm not even sure if he loves me," I said.

"A boy this crazy for you, must love you."

"But I love Jacob. I'll always love Jacob, no one else!"

"Calm down, sweetie. I didn't say you love him. But soon he'll find someone else and move on," she said.

"Wait another minute!" I said. "You said you know what I'm going through. Has this happened to you?"

"Well…yeah. But I didn't want to tell you this; I didn't think I should of. Maybe I shouldn't tell you," she said.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell me. You can't avoid it."

"Fine. Jacob…"

"Wait! Jacob? _My_ Jacob? He was the other guy?" I said.

"Yeah. We were friends since I was little." Ha. Me too. "Then—well, I don't want to get specific. That might be awkward for you." I shuddered at the thought of my mom being _specific._

'"Mom, did you guys…?"

"NO! No, no, no. Not all, of course not," she said, almost stuttering on words.

I laughed. "No Mom, not _that_. I mean, kiss?"

Her face looked blank. "No."

"Oh. Well, I guess I know the rest of the story. He gave up when you had me," I guessed.

"More like, when I got married. He knew that we just couldn't. And more importantly _I _didn't want to," she said.

I shuttered again, at the thought of Jacob _wanting _to be with my_ mother. _

"I told you, I shouldn't have told you. I know it would make you weird," she said.

"It's okay. But now that you know what I'm talking about, what can I do about Dan? He's way too stubborn; I don't think he'll change his mind about me," I said.

"Well, can you blame him?" she said. The same thing Jake said. "You are beautiful, you're funny, you're a great person." She rubbed my hair.

"I think I got that from you," I said as I hugged her.

"I love you," she said as she rubbed my back.

"I love you too," I said.


	5. The Outing

Just when Bella left the room, my pocket started to vibrate. On the screen of my phone, it said _Dan._ I felt like not answering, but I did it anyways.

"What?" I said.

"Don't be mad," he pleaded.

"No, I will be mad."

"I'm sorry. I was thinking all night about it, and…you're right. Absolutely right. So I thought I'd make it up to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ice Cream. Let's hang out."

I was surprised. He wasn't taking the wrong way. He was being mature about it. "Cool, yeah. Just ice cream."

"Just ice cream," he repeated. "So can you come to the ice cream shop, right now?"

I smiled. "Sure." Then hung up. I put on some shoes and fixed my hair. Then I walked into the living room to se my mom and dad sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hi Dad," I said as put my coat on.

"Hi, Sweetie," he said.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked. But just then I heard my dad whisper the answer.

"Yeah, what he said," I said as went out the front door.

The Ice Cream shop wasn't too far away from the house. The ride was short, except for all the traffic lights. Then, I reached the curb, where I parked the car. I saw Dan already outside. He was by the signs that had the specials.

"How could you have beaten me here?" I asked as I got out of the car. "Your house is further away than mine."

He chuckled. "I was already here when I called you."

I grinned. "What if I didn't come?"

"Then I would have ice cream by myself. I deserve that, don't I?" he said.

"Don't beat yourself up. We are here to forget what you did," I said.

He grinned. "Come on inside."

Inside was really empty. The line was short so we got what we wanted pretty fast. Dan chose a table near a window.

"How does that flavor taste like?" I asked.

"Sweet," He answered, taking a spoon full of honeydew ice cream.

"Looks and sounds nasty," I said, swallowing my cookie dough ice cream. "I can't believe they have that flavor."

"Here, taste it." He grabbed my spoon and dipped it in his ice cream and stuck it in my mouth. It took me a minute to tell if it was good or gross.

"Gross," I said. He laughed.

We talked about random stuff the whole time. It was pretty nice. Dan and I had never really hung out. But at the same time it felt weird. I didn't really notice it; I was just having a good time. But it will never compare to the times I had with Jacob. I have never been this long without Jake. I missed him already. I knew he missed me. And I wonder if he got back from his meeting and was wondering where I was. I wonder what he would be doing right now. I was getting anxious, I wanted to leave already, but I knew that would be wrong. Dan set this whole thing up. The least I can do is stay…for a little while.

"So…graduation," he said.

"Yep. I can't believe it, we're graduating," I said.

"Yeah, going to be going to different colleges…we will still keep in touch, right?" he said.

"Of course," I said.

Wow. My _first _gradation. I wonder how it will be like. Of course, I'll get tired of graduating. But what else I am I going to be doing with my long life?

"Do you know what college you're going to?" Dan asked.

"Uh, yeah," I lied. I wasn't really going to go to a college.

"Oh, cool. I've already been accepted to one in California. A big change from here," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"And I heard that you were throwing a graduation party," he said.

"Oh, yeah. A small one though. And of course you're invited," I said.

"Good, just making sure," he said.

I laughed. That was it for the ice cream. I went home before he did; he invited some of his friends for more ice cream. When I arrived at the garage, my parents were walking to the big white house.

"Hey, sweetie. How did it go?" my mom asked.

"Great, I guess," I said. "Is Jake here yet?"

"Yes, he's in the cottage," she said.

I ran as soon as she said _yes_. I wanted to see my Jacob. I got to the cottage and he was in my room. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Ness!"

I kissed his cheek and he put me down so he could really kiss me. I held on to him for a really long time. I missed him so much.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"With Dan," I said.

"Oh, so your parents were telling the truth," he said.

I laughed.

"So what did you guys do?" he asked.

"Just ate ice cream. His way of saying I'm sorry," I put air quotes on _I'm sorry. _

"Oh."

"Yeah. When did you get here?" I asked.

"Few minutes ago," he said.

"Ah…" I kissed him again and he kissed me back. It felt so right to be with Jacob again.

**Sorry if this chapter is really short! R&R!**


	6. Graduation

"Mom! Can we leave now?" I asked, annoyed with her taking so many photos.

"Last one," she said, clicking the button.

"Seriously Bell, we have to get going," Edward said.

"Right sorry," she said, putting the camera down. "I'll take more there."

I groaned. I started walking towards the front door of the huge house. But when my hand was on the handle, someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see my Grandpa Charlie in a suit.

"Nessie!" he said as he hugged me.

"Grandpa!" I said. "I thought you were you going to meet us there."

"Edward called, said we should all ride together," he said. I hugged him again. "Kay, well, let's gets going."

We all walked down the steps and into the Mini Van we bought just for the graduation. I thought we should all go in separate cars, but they insisted. Jake was holding up hand, looking stunning. Grandpa Charlie was in front of us. My parents were right behind us, and my other grandparents were next to them. Of course Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were coming, and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were right at the end. When we got into the car, I sat in the middle with Jake right next right to me. My poofy purple dress was getting wrinkled with everyone so crammed in here. The car started moving.

"So Renée will save us seats there?" Bella asked Charlie.

"Of course. I just talked to her before I came here. She says she already there," he said.

"Perfect," she said.

I wonder how my Grandma will react when she sees me. The last she saw me, I was one year old. But she can't react worse than the time we told her the whole story of Bella and Edward being vampires and I being half-vampire. She totally freaked out. Even more than Charlie. Of course, he already knew about Jacob being a werewolf, so it wasn't a complete shock.

We reached the school in no time with Edward's driving. Jake and I went to another classroom to get our robes and hats while our family went to find seats. After a while, it was time to enter the gym and make our way to the seats. After the teachers made a lot of long boring speeches, it was time to give out the awards. Maxine won a lot of writing and handwriting and English awards. Dan won an award of math and one of science. Jake won a lot of physical education and health awards. And I won a lot of academics awards, and one at Graphics, and one of outstanding Art. Then time for the diplomas. Dan graduated first out of my friends.

"Daniel Allen," Mr. Deeby called.

Dan got up onstage and shook hands with the principle. Then he went aside down the stage. Other people's names were called before Jake's name.

"Jacob Black."

Jake did the same thing, but when he got his diploma, he raised his arms and said, "Yeah baby!" The crowd laughed, and I heard Billy, Sue, Charlie, and my parents cheering.

"Renesmee Cullen."

My whole family cheered when he called my name. My parents, my grandparents, my Aunts and Uncles, Billy and Sue, and Jacob from down below. I went down and took my place beside Jacob. More and more people's names were called. Then it was Maxine's turn.

"Maxine Webber."

Max is Bella's friend's cousin. Angela Webber. We made up this lie that I was Edward's cousin. I even heard Angela's voice cheer for her. Then everyone's names were called.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the graduating class of 2010!" The principle said. And at that moment, all of us threw our hats up in the air and screamed. Then…AFTER PARTY BABY!

The house had all my friends there, my family, and Jacob's friends and family. Alice hired a bartender for the party. Jacob and I were actually dancing the _whole_ time. But when Jake had to go to the bathroom, Dan asked if we could go outside. He almost took me into the forest.

"What is it Dan?" I asked when he finally stopped.

"I know you like me, I know you do," he said.

Oh.

"Dan, I thought we settled this," I said.

"Yeah, I thought we did," he said as he took my hands. "But I know you felt something the other day."

I pulled away from his grasp. I started to walk away and towards the house.

"You just have…issues," I said.

He grabbed my waist and made me turn to face him.

"Stop denying it!" he yelled.

"I'm not denying anything!" I shouted back to him.

"So look into my eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me," he said.

I hesitated to think if he was serious. Was he really asking me this? Maybe he took my hesitation the wrong way. Oh no.

"I knew it," he said. I didn't like what was coming. He pulled me closer to touch his chest. Then his face came closer to mine in an instant. His lips were on mine in a second. I pulled away as soon as I knew what was happening.

"Are you crazy?" I said as I smacked him across the face.

When he recovered he said, "Stop fighting it!"

"Just shut up already! I don't like you, and I never will! Get out of my house!" I said.

"I'm already out of your house," he said with a grin.

"You're not funny," I said.

"Yeah, you're not," Jake's voice was right behind me. "Who do you think you are?" He didn't let Dan talk. He went right up to him and punched in the face.

"You can't just kiss my girlfriend!" he said as he was just about to punch him again, but I stopped him.

"Jake, stop!" I yelled. Jacob backed away.

"Get out of here!" Jacob said pointing away from us.

After Dan left, I was still really, really angry. When we got back to the house, everyone was gone. My family said they wanted to go hunting and wanted Jacob and I to stay in at the house in my parents' room. But Jacob knew how to make me feel better. We were on the bed, just leaning against the back board. Jake was holding my hand and I started to kiss him. We started making out for about minutes. Then I took my jacket off and was left with my tang top. I knew where this was going and I _wanted_ it to happen. With Jacob. Well with who else? I started to lean into him and pushed him down slowly on the bed. Then I heard a noise that wasn't good at all. The sound of the door opening.

"Alice!" Jacob said. I quickly got off of him and put my jacket on.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, really sorry. I didn't know…I can't see you…well you know…sorry," she said.

"Alice! Calm down, its okay," I said.

"No, no, no. It's not okay, I interrupted, and I shouldn't have. This is special," she said.

"Alice! It's _really_ okay. Just don't talk about it. We were just leaving anyways," I said, getting off the bed.

"We were?" Jake asked stupidly. I gave the look. He understood and he got off the bed. I was not in the mood to do it anymore. I guess I would just go to the cottage and sleep. Sigh.

Jacob followed me downstairs and in front of the front door. When I opened the door, a guy was standing in the doorway, his head bowed down. I knew exactly who it was. He lifted his head up when he heard my gasp.

"Dan?"


	7. Bang

"Renée-may! I l-love y-you," he said as he bowed his head down again.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

He came up to my face and whispered, "I don't know." I wove my hand in front of my noise, his breath stunk.

"Really drunk," I said.

"Okay well he has to leave. He already caused you enough trouble," Jacob said.

"He can't drive like this. Wait, how _did_ he drive like this?" I asked myself.

"Probably caused traffic," Jacob said.

"Well, he can't cause more traffic, someone could get hurt," I said. "I can drive him to his house and you can come right behind me."

"No, I don't trust him in the car as you," Jacob said.

"Jake," I rubbed his shoulder. "He's still my friend."

"_Still?" _

"Just go," I said. I grabbed Dan hand, even though I hated it, dragged him to his car. Jacob was already behind me in my car.

"R-Renesmee! I love you!" Dan said.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're saying," I said as I started the car. We drove in silence for a while, I think he fell asleep. But then when we reached a traffic light, Dan woke up crazy and grabbed the wheel and spun it around.

"Dan, NO!" I screamed. But he spun us the different direction I was going in. In front of us was a huge truck. I heard myself screaming when the car rolled over. Then I felt an unbelievable pain in my head. One that my half-vampire-self couldn't stand. I eyes started to close and from there on, everything went black…

**I'm really, really sorry if this chapter is too short, but this is all that was meant to be in this chapter. R&R! **


	8. Lost

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating in a long time. But I have been busy writing another story (not on FanFic). Anyways, here you go…**

It seemed like I have been here for hours when it has just been thirty minutes. I swear when Dan gets out of the hospital, I'm going to make sure he gets right back in.

"Jake, don't do something you might regret," Edward, who was sitting right next me in the waiting room said.

"Stop it! Stop reading my mind!" I shouted. "And the only thing I regret is letting that idiot in the same car as Nessie."

"It's not like he did it on purpose," Bella said from the other side of me. I haven't remembered one time that Bella was an inch away from Edward. I don't know why _I _have to be in the middle.

"Oh, so he just took the wheel and spun it into a truck on accident?" I asked sarcastically.

"I mean, he was drunk," she said.

I didn't say anything for a heartbeat, and then I let it out.

"You guys are acting so calmly about this!" I shouted to the whole family; Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Esme. "Nessie is in there! In _here!_ She shouldn't be here! She's half-vampire for crying out loud! Whatever that thing did to her…it's bad." I couldn't think of Nessie being _hurt_. She's too strong. But I guess that she's badly injured now, really badly. The thought of it makes me…

Finally, Carlisle came into the room. He didn't have a smile, that wasn't good. I stood up once I saw him and so did everybody else.

"Carlisle, is she okay?" Edward asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I…don't want to tell you this. It's hard for me to even understand."

"What is IT?" I shouted to him, anxious to know. But I do know one thing…Nessie isn't okay.

"She…she…lost…her memory," Carlisle said. My face turned blank. So did my mind. Nessie _lost_ her memory.  
She doesn't know anything. Nothing. Not even _me._ I wanted to cry so badly, scream, destroy something, kill.

"W-what?" Bella said.

"I'm really sorry. But she hit her head so hard. She is half-vampire, so she couldn't have died, she's stronger than that," Carlisle said.

For one second, I thought that Nessie dead, was better than her wondering around not knowing my name. I hated myself in that second for even _thinking_ that, but right now, I didn't know what to do. A tear went down my left cheek and then another one on my right. But I wasn't the only one crying. Bella, Rosalie, and Esme were shedding tearless sobs. Edward's face was blank like mine, he was in shock too. Then Carlisle started to _cry. _

"Carlisle," Edward broke the sobs.

"Yes?"

"How long will this last?"

"Few weeks, maybe a month," he said. "Depends, you have to get her to remember."

That was a relief, but not a big one. I tried to stop crying, and tried to say, "Can I see her?"

"Yes, I think she's sleeping though," Carlisle said. I didn't care, I wanted to see her. I ran through the hallway and found Nessie's room. There she was, lying gracefully on the bed, eyes closed. I walked around the bed and sat at the edge of it. I stroked her face, her rosy cheeks. Then, her eyes started to twitch, and then they opened. A huge smile stretched across my face. Though, she didn't know who I was, so she wasn't happy to see me like I was with her. My smile started to fade.

"W-who are you?" Nessie asked, and that was saddest thing I heard her say to me.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob, your best friend since you were born. And now I'm your boyfriend, Nessie," I said.

"Nessie? Who's that?" she asked.

"That's you. Your name is Renesmee, but I call you Nessie," I said. She looked confused, well of course!

"I-I don't remember any of this," she said, shaking her head.

"Ness, it's okay. You don't remember any of this because you lost your memory in a terrible car crash," I said.

"_I_ caused a car crash?" she asked.

No. Dan did. Dan, stupid him. But I didn't want to think about the guy who did this to her. I hope _he _lost his memory.

"No, you didn't. Some other guy did, one that hate," I said.

"He crashed into me?" she asked.

"No, he was in the same car as you," I said.

"If I hate him, then why he was in the same car as me?" she asked.

"He was drunk, the point is that you hate him because he did this too you, he made you loose your memory," I said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Hospital. It's going to be okay, Nessie. I'll help you get through this," I said.

"Jacob?" she said.

"Yes?" I said as I rubbed her hair.

"You said that you're my boyfriend, right?" she said.

"Yes, exactly," I said.

"Can you…kiss me? So maybe I can remember more," she said.

I smiled. "Of course, anything to make to you remember." I leaned down to kiss her. Her soft lips seemed frozen. It felt so weird to kiss Nessie without her kissing me back. I wanted to cry again, but I held back. I finally let go when I realized it was too hard for me.

"Anything?" I asked, hopelessly.

She shook her head. Here come the waterworks.


	9. Remember and Forget

I held it in. I didn't want to cry any more, and not in front of Nessie. I breathed for a while, slowly.

"So, you really don't remember anything of me?" I asked.

"What? Did I shake my head?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oops. I guess I forgot how to say yes, also," she smiled.

Yes? She remembers?

"So you _do_ remember?" I asked.

She smiled, then grabbed my face and pulled down closer to her and then I could her feel her soft lips again, but this time, she was kissing me back. I kissed her back, of course. I didn't really notice what was going on, I was just so happy she remembered me.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

I nodded. "And that's how you say yes." I kissed her again, but only for a little while. When I pulled away, I noticed that Bella, Edward, and Rosalie were behind me.

"Sorry if we interrupted something," Rosalie said as she went to Renesmee's side.

"Are you my mother?" Nessie asked Rosalie.

"I wish," she whispered. "No, I'm your Godmother, and aunt."

Bella came to Rosalie's side and said, "I'm your mother, honey."

"B-Bella?" Nessie said.

Bella smiled. "Yes. That's me."

"You look too young to be my mother."

Bella giggled. "Well, here's the thing, we are vampires, your father and I." Edward came by Bella's side.

"Edward," Nessie said.

"Yes, that's my name," he said.

"So, I'm a vampire?" she asked. "Whoa, I thought those things were made-believe."

"I wish they were made-believe," Edward said.

"You're half-vampire. You're mother was human when she had you," Rosalie said.

"Wow," Nessie said. "Are you a vampire too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Your name is Rose, Rosalie?" Nessie asked.

"Yes. Right."

"Jacob, are you any of these fantasy creatures?" Nessie sounded like she was joking.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"You are?"

"Let's see if she can try to remember," Bella said.

Nessie closed her eyes. "Werewolf."

"Correct!" I said.

"How come I know so much? I though I lost my memory," she said.

"How _does_ she know so much? I thought Carlisle said it would take a month for her to remember so much," Bella said.

"He also said that if you keep _making_ her remember or helping her, she'll remember faster," Edward said. "And, Jacob kissed her. A kiss is powerful."

"Well, if I have to kiss her for her to remember, then that's no problem," I said with a grin.

"Well, let's give it a try then. Please Jacob, I need my daughter to remember," Bella said.

"You don't have to beg. And like I don't want her to remember, either?" I said.

For about five minutes, I had to kiss Nessie and she would remember little by little. I thought it was weird and strange that a kiss could help her, but if it _is_ helping her, then who am I to question it? The only the thing I found not cool is that I had to kiss her over and over again with her family watching. I didn't like that part. We had to Charlie and the whole pack to come so Nessie could remember then too. The guys had no problem coming all the way to Forks, they love Nessie.

Eventually, she even remembered Dan. I really didn't want to think about that person right now. But it was funny when Nessie started talking _really_ bad about him and how she _never_ wanted to see him ever again. That was good.

Charlie and the guys went home to get some sleep, it was about midnight already. Alice and Jasper went home too, Alice got a headache. Edward, Bella, and Rosalie said they'd leave the room to me so I could be alone with Nessie. But she fell asleep, and I just watched her with bloodshot eyes. When it was about two AM, I decided to go to sleep. My arms were on the bed, and I was sitting on the chair. I was so happy that Nessie could remember half of things she lost. Today was such a long day, graduation, the car crash, Nessie loosing her memory, then gaining it back. The night went by so quickly, I had no dreams, no nothing. Something woke me up, the feel of someone's hand shaking mine, and I knew who it was. I opened my eyes to see Nessie awake and looking at me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said.

"Hey," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she said.

"No it's fine. I'm glad you woke me up."

"I just wanted to say that I want to get out of here."

"What?"

"I want to go home! Now! I can't stand being in here! Call Carlisle now."

"Ness, you just got here. You still might be weak," I said.

"I don't care. Please Jake, I want to go."

"Fine, I'll go get Carlisle."

All of us took Nessie back to their house, but she had to stay in bed all day. She kept on remembering more stuff without me even kissing her. She could remember, but she was still hurting, all over her body. One of her friends, Maxine, came to visit one day.

"I'll just leave you two girls alone. You can have girl talk," I said as Maxine entered the bedroom.

"No, Jake, stay," Nessie croaked.

I came by her side and sat on the edge, opposite of the side that Maxine was sitting on.

"How are you?" Maxine asked.

"How do you think?" Nessie could barely scream.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't feel well, I didn't mean to scream or anything," Nessie lowered her voice.

"It's alright."

"Thanks for coming, anyway."

"No problem. Have you remembered much?"

"Yes, I have."

"I heard that Dan was in the car crash too. Do you know how he is?"

"Dead."

Maxine had her eyes wide open. Her eyes filled with water, and her lips trembled.

"To me," Nessie finished.

Maxine dropped her eyelids and started to breath again.

"How could you say that? What did he do?" Maxine asked.

"You don't know the whole story, Max. Dan caused the car crash. He was drunk and spun the wheel. He made me loose my memory, and he's lucky that I gained it back. I don't want to know a single thing about him. Do you understand me?" Nessie said.

"I understand. I didn't know the whole story," Maxine said.

"Well, now you know."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Maxine said as she walked to the door. "Get better soon."

"Thanks, bye."

"_Are_ you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she reached up to kiss me. I leaned down so she wouldn't make such an effort. But she stopped only thirty seconds after we began.

"Ow, my neck," she said, rubbing it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, it's really hurting," she said.

"Carlisle!"

So in the past weeks, Nessie fully gained back her memory. She was still in pain, but her bruises were all gone. In total, it's been a month from the car crash. Nessie keeps saying she's better, but Carlisle says she still has to be careful.

Nessie and I were cooking alone in the big house while everyone was hunting. Nessie said we'd go hunting later, but she wanted to spend time with now that Carlisle said she's _really better._ We were making plain salads, with chicken, bacon, and blue cheese.

"Is it good?" Nessie asked me when I took my first bite.

"Delish," I said.

"Good then," she said.

We finished our salads quickly and Nessie said we go somewhere nice. So I put on good clothes and Nessie said she wanted me to wear a button up shirt. Chicks are weird, but I did it. Nessie went with a short purple dress. I wonder where she wanted to go that she wanted to dress up so fancy. We were by the car when she handed me a piece of cloth.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Blind fold," she answered. "I want this to be a surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yes, now I'll put it on you so you won't peek," she said as she put it on me. And it was super tight, I couldn't see a thing except for black and the white spots.

Where could she take me that I need a blind fold?


	10. The Hotel

The car drive was long, so know I officially didn't know where she was taking me. Finally, the car stopped. Nessie opened the car door for me, and when I got out, I asked her, "Can I take this off now?"

"Sure, let me help you," she said as she pulled it off.

In front of my eyes was a huge building, and I knew exactly what it was, a hotel.

"Nessie, why are we at a hotel?" I asked.

"Not just any hotel, it's the Sherline Hotel. Basically, it's like a resort. There are a giant pool, a Spa, an indoor pool, and mini golfing," she said.

"Okay, so why are we at the Sherline Hotel?" I asked again.

I laughed and said, "We are here to celebrate me getting my memory back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Isn't awesome?"

"I guess. But how long are we gonna stay here? And where are we anyway?"

"Ugh! Can you stop asking questions? Let's just enjoy this!"

First we went to some club and partied for about an hour. Then we wanted to go mini golfing, so we did that for a while. Then we went into the pool. No one was really there, it was night and freezing. But of course, Nessie and I didn't care. Everyone was in the indoor pool. But in a while, Nessie wanted to get out and get in the hot tub.

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked.

"No duh. I can't believe you did all of this. And I wonder how you got all our stuff in the truck without me knowing," I said.

She laughed. "I'm a vampire, I'm fast."

We both laughed there. Nessie was just so amazing. I wonder what I did to deserve someone like her. What? What am I talking about? I am an awesome person! Just kidding. But really I am.

"Well come on, it's almost eleven. I want to show you our room," she said.

We dried ourselves and went up into the third floor. Our suite was number 352. When Nessie opened the door, in front of me was a large kitchen with a stove and about two rows of counters and cabinets. And to the left was a big section for the bathroom. And there was a living room with a flat screen TV right in the middle. And beside the couches was a desk with a flat screen computer. Next to the kitchen was a hallway, so that must be where the bedroom is.

"Wow," I said.

"I know right," she said as she kissed me.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, we can go put on our pajamas and we could watch a movie."

"Good idea."

We changed into our pajamas and decided to watch Kick-Ass, and Nessie went down to the lobby to get so popcorn. We didn't really see the whole thing, Nessie started to make out with me out of no where. So, we didn't watch half the movie. While we were making out, we moving all over the place, I never kissed her like this. Then we started to move into the bedroom. And it wasn't until we got to the bed that we started to undress each other. But we lost all of our clothes by the time we were under the sheets. I wasn't going to complain, or say that it could have been better, as long as I was with Nessie, I was fine. And yes, I do think that our first time was pretty good. And right now, it felt so good to have her sleep on my chest. Today was just an amazing day.

**Sorry if this chapter is short, so i also wrote another chapter- **


	11. News

I woke up and felt the fresh and soft feel of new blankets, but not the feel of Jacob's warm chest. I got quickly and noticed that there was note taped to the back board. It smelled like Jacob.

_Sorry that I left, but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up. I went down to the lobby and I'm getting you breakfast. Get changed, and wait for me. _

I did what the note said. I picked up the clothes that were on the floor and put them on, Jake's were already gone. I put my hair up in a ponytail and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I couldn't believe that Jake and I did it. This feeling just felt so amazing. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Jake with his back turned to me and he just put the breakfast down on the counter. I quickly ran and jumped on his back. I covered his eyes and said, "Guess who?"

He put me down and quickly kissed me before I had chance to breathe.

"A beauty, that's who," he said. I smiled and picked up one of the plates. The one I took had bacon, waffles and a chocolate muffin.

"Mmmmm, my favorite," I said. I took a bite out of the waffles, but something didn't seem right. I knew it wasn't the waffles because they tasted delicious. I felt like I wanted to throw up. I put down the waffle and covered my mouth.

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked.

"I…don't feel so good," but I barely had chance to say it. I ran to bathroom so I wouldn't throw up on the perfectly good plate of food Jake brought up. I threw up in the toilet and felt Jacob right by my side.

"Nessie, are you okay? Was it the waffles?"

"No, no. It wasn't," I said then spit it all out again.

When I thought I was done, Jacob pulled me up and washed my face.

"I know it wasn't the waffles, Jake," I said.

"Exactly, so we got to get you home, Carlisle can take care of you," he said.

I groaned. Just when I thought I was free of being handled by doctors. Jake checked us out of the hotel and drove me straight home. I visited about two Gas stations to throw up, and I didn't like doing it in public places. Jacob was driving at a high speed so we got there in no time. He called Bella and Edward while we were driving so they were there to welcome us. Edward opened the door for me and Bella came up to me and hugged me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No, not really Mom," I said.

"She's being throwing up like a lot," Jacob said.

"Come on, let's get you inside," she said.

Everybody was waiting inside the living room. Bella out me on the couch.

"I think you guys are overreacting about this. I mean, can't half-humans be sick?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, you don't see any of us throwing up," Carlisle said.

"Oh, wow," I said. "Well, then I'm sorry for ruining your hunting trip."

"No, honey. I rather know that you're well than having blood," Bella said.

"Okay well we have to figure out what she has," Carlisle said.

Everyone started to talk and suggest what I have, and seriously, I got a little anxious. While everyone was talking, I heard Jake mumble, "No, couldn't be, no, no."

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What? No, nothing," he said.

"Jacob, tell us," Edward said.

"No, it just couldn't be! She can't be!" he shouted.

"I can't be WHAT?" I demanded.

Jacob whispered, "Pregnant."

Everyone gasped.

"That _is_ a possibly," Edward said.

"W-what? _Me? Pregnant?_" I said.

"You could be," Edward said.

I looked down at my stomach.

Carlisle asked, "How long have you-" Jacob answered before he finish.

"Last night."

"Oh, wow. She really could be," Carlisle said.

"No! No! No! I can't be! Please just tell me that I'm not! Please! Please!" I shouted.

"Nessie! Calm down," My mom said as she came to my side and rubbed my hair.

"We are going to have to take a test," Carlisle said. "But I can't think of anything else you would have."

"Are you _sure_, it wasn't the waffle?" I asked Jacob.

"I'm sure! Nessie I don't want to believe this either!" he said.

"Okay, well, we have to take this test," Carlisle said.

Carlisle took the test, and it was positive. I was pregnant. I felt like crying so badly, but I didn't do it. Carlisle told that since the baby is half werewolf and half vampire, it grows faster even more than I did, that's why I got pregnant immediately. He said that I have to drink a lot of blood and eat _so_ much food. He also said that the pregnancy would only be for about two weeks. Unlike my mother's pregnancy of me only lasted for a month. Everything was going on so quickly, there was so much to take in. It took me a while to realize that I'm actually pregnant, I'm actually going to have a baby, I'm going to be a mother, and Jacob was going to be a father. And Jacob wasn't taking this easy either.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked him outside the cottage.

"No, Nessie, I'm not," he said.

I sat next to him on the swing.

"I know, I'm not either," I said.

"Ness, this going on so fast. I mean, I'm super glad that we're going have a baby, just I didn't want it now."

"I know, neither did I. And I have no idea how this happened. We were protected, weren't we?"

"It broke."

"Ah."

"I'm trying to figure out a bright side here."

"Me too." I leaned against his shoulder. "At least the baby will be born in the fall."

He laughed. "Yes. That is good thing."

I giggled. "What do you want it to be? Boy or girl?"

"I don't know really, what do you want it to be?"

"Boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom told me she wanted a boy, maybe if she couldn't have one, maybe I can."

"Is that the only reason you want a boy?" he said with grin.

"No, I want to name him after you."

"I don't like juniors."

"Kay, well then his middle name will be Jacob."

"And what will be his first?"

"Hmmm. Chris. Christopher. Christopher Jacob Black."

"If you like it, then so do I."

I spread my arm to hug him.

"And what if it is a girl?" he asked.

"Help me out there."

"Let's see. I really like the name Allison."

"So do I. We could call her Allie. And her middle name would be…"

"How about we name her after your friend, Maxine. That's a pretty name."

"That _is_ a pretty name. Allison Maxine Black."

"That sounds good to me."

I smiled and reached up to kiss him. Maybe having this baby will be good. Especially since it's Jake's baby. Well who else's?


	12. Plans

"Um, can I talk to Nessie alone, Jake?" my mom asked Jacob when we walked through the back door of the cottage from outside.

"Um, sure, see you later Ness," he said as he went in my room.

My mom pointed at the dinner table and that's where we sat.

"I want to say that being a mother is a big responsibility," Bella started.

"Yeah, I can tell," I said.

"Well, I was never good at it."

"What are talking about? You _are_ really good at it, and you always were."

"Thanks."

I smiled.

"Hopefully I can be just as good as a grandmother," she said.

I laughed a little.

"I'm really sorry I'm making you one," I said.

She smiled.

"It's okay. I don't want you _not_ have a kid your whole life. I want you to have a normal human life. Raise your kid, maybe get a job. You can't depend on your grandfather anymore. They are about to move again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We are still going here, your father and me, but they are thinking about selling the house. Em and Rose are going to go to Minnesota. Alice and Jasper are going to stay with Esme and Carlisle in Maine.

"Nessie, all we are going to have left is the cottage. And I don't think we'll have enough room for the baby that's coming soon. Edward and I are also thinking about getting jobs so we can buy a new house and leave the cottage to you. We will be nearby of course, unless you don't want us near."

"Of course I will always want you near. But I have a different idea. _I _will get the job. And maybe Jacob and I could move to a different state as well. I don't mean to leave you, so maybe you can with us. I want to have a normal life just as you want me to."

"That's good. Give this baby a normal life. I could never live one."

"Okay, I'll tell Jacob."

I got up from the table and went inside my room where I saw Jacob playing with my radio and changing the songs off and on.

"Jake," I said.

He turned around and said, "Hey, Ness, so what did she say?"

"Nothing really, just stuff about how being a mother is a big responsibility and all that stuff," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"Could you sit down," I said as I sat on the couch and then Jacob did too.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How do you feel about moving?" I asked.

"Moving? Where exactly?"

"I was thinking, Maryland."

"Maryland? You mean all the way across the county?"

"Yes. Jake, listen. I want the baby to live a normal life. I don't want to keep depending on Carlisle for money and everything. And everyone is moving anyways. Us, and my parents are the only ones staying behind.

"They are selling the house. We can't all live in that small cottage. I want to have a career, get a house, a pretty and brand new one. I want the kid to grow up, go to school and have friends. I want to have a normal, happy, little life. I want that _so_ badly."

"I got it. And if it makes you happy, and helps the baby," he put his hands on my stomach, even though I wasn't big yet. "Then we'll do it. We'll move, we'll move to Maryland. We'll both get jobs, buy a house. I got it." I smiled so big and reached for him and gave him a long hug. When I pulled away, he kissed my forehead.

"So, after the baby is born, we'll move," he said.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem."

"Well I guess we are going to have to find a house quickly. The baby is born in less than two weeks."

"You're right. I'll try to find one on the internet. Where In Maryland do you want to move to?"

"Baltimore. In the county, somewhere calm and nice."

"You got it."

**Because this chapter is really short, MORE- **


	13. Confessions

I went back to sit on the swing outside after Nessie said she and the girls want to go shopping because they want to enjoy each other while they can. I saw Edward walking by and he just had to sit next to me.

"You know, I'm trying very hard not to kill you," he said.

I sighed.

"But I can't do that, it would hurt Nessie too much," he continued. I said nothing.

"Why are you acting so calm about this? I figure you would be breaking down a wall by now," he said.

"I could say the same thing about you," I said.

"I'm _not_ calm about this. I'm just acting like I am. You got my daughter pregnant, how do you think I would feel?" he said.

"Listen, I think worse than you. It's so hard to keep my calm. But I do it, because of Nessie. If I act so mad, and upset, and angry…I don't want to give her the wrong message that I don't want this baby," I said.

"_Do_ you want this baby?"

I hesitated. "Of course I do."

"Really?"

"Well, I never wanted one, but now that were gonna have one…well yes I want it."

"I know what you mean. I really never wanted a kid. Well, mostly because it was killing Bella."

"What if this baby kills Nessie?"

"That won't happen. She's half-vampire, she very strong."

"Yeah, I know."

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I just can't believe I'm going to be a father. I'm not going to be good at it," I said.

"I also know what you mean. When Nessie was born, I didn't know what I was going to do. I never really seemed like a father to her."

"Well, get ready gramps," I said.

"Ha, it's so funny how things end up, isn't it?"

I looked at him.

"You wanted Bella, but you ended up with her daughter," he said.

"Heh, heh. You're funny," I said sarcastically.

He started to laugh.

"You're going to be just fine…son," he said.

"We're not married."

"Are you thinking about it?"

"What? Are you crazy? First a baby, and now getting married, yeah, I don't think so."

"That's a shame, how are you going to have a normal happy life without getting married?"

"Who told you?"

"Her mind."

"Noisy."

"She never tells me things anymore."

"Well then you should know that we're moving to Maryland after the baby is born."

"Oh, really? Then you need to find somewhere to live then."

"Yeah, you think I don't know?"

"I mean, _have_ you found somewhere to live?"

"She just said this to me an hour ago."

"Oh, sorry. Then, maybe I can find a house for you."

My eyes only moved to look at him.

"Where in Maryland are you planning to live in?" he asked.

"Baltimore. In the county, somewhere nice and calm," I quoted.

"Hmm. I could find something."

"What about you? You're not going to stay in this little cottage, are you?"

"Who knows? Do you want us near?"

"What? Want you guys near? You gotta be j-" I didn't finish; I didn't feel like being rude.

"I get it. You want to be as far away as possible from me. It's the least I can do."

"It's not that dude; it's just I just want to be alone with Nessie, that's it."

"M'kay. How you figured out what you're gonna name it?"

"Christopher Jacob, or if it's a girl then, Allison Maxine."

"I like it. My grandchild will have a good name and a good future."

Heh. Edward's grandchild, my child. It _is _so weird how things end up. And I still can't believe its happening. Good thing we're moving. No more Rosalie or Emmett, Alice or Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, no more mind readers, no Bella, Just Nessie and me…and the baby.


	14. Fresh

So, it's been about a week and a half since I found out I was pregnant. I was really anxious about giving birth. But being pregnant didn't hurt; I could actually walk around and not feel pain at all. I broke some of ribs, but that didn't hurt either. My mom keeps saying she's jealous of me. She wishes her pregnancy was like mine. But she was just a fragile human. The only thing I really didn't like was that I had to stuff my face with food and drink as much blood as I could. The baby was taking so much out of me. My stomach as like two huge balloons put together.

It was moving day for my family, it was so sad that they couldn't see the birth of my child. I was out on my swing by myself, Jake was at another meeting. I think they are discussing stuff about the baby.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped a little but saw Carlisle, and all my family behind him.

"Carlisle! You scared me," I said.

"Sorry about that," he said.

I got up from the swing.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," I said.

"That's what we came to tell you," he said. "We are not moving today."

"What?"

"We decided that we should be here for your child's birth. It's only days away, and no other doctor can give birth to a toddler who is half-werewolf, half-vampire, and half-human," he said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem kiddo," he said.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked.

"Fine, thanks," I said.

"Good, that's good," she said.

"Sorry Ness, I have to go now," Alice said as she ran with Jasper.

"Well, that's just what we wanted to say. Where are Edward and Bella?"

"Continuing their hunting trip," I said.

"Oh, and Jacob?"

"Meeting."

"Oh, I'm sorry they left you all alone."

"Thanks, but I'm okay."

"Oh, hey, I think Jacob's here," Emmett said pointing at the trees.

I saw a blurry brown figure in the trees. It stopped and then I saw Jacob running out of the forest and came to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, Jake," I said.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle said. "Now Nessie isn't so alone."

Jacob looked at me. "Where are your parents?"

"Hunting," I said.

"How dare they," he said.

I heard Emmett snort.

"So are you guys leaving already?" Jacob asked them.

"No, they came here to tell me that they aren't going to leave until the baby is born," I said.

"Oh," Jacob said.

"Yes, well we have to leave now," Carlisle said. "Goodbye Jacob, stay well Nessie."

I smiled and waved at them as they left. Jacob came and sat next to me.

"So how did it go?" I asked him.

"I just went and told them bye already," he said.

"Oh, why? We still have time."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to say goodbye at the last minute and leave all boo hoo."

I grinned. "Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Anxious."

"I mean are you hurting?"

"Jake, don't be like that, I'm not all fragile and whatever," I said.

"Right."

I sighed.

"You know everything's going to okay," he said.

"I know, I just don't know why I feel like this," I said. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"It kicked again," I rubbed my stomach.

"I'll go get you some blood," he said as he got up and went inside.

In the trees I could see my parents coming to me. Edward was in the lead and Bella was far behind. He came to me quickly and sat down, not even caring that Bella was still stuck in the trees.

"I have good news," he told me.

Just then Jacob came outside with my huge blood cup in his hands.

"Why hello Edward," Jacob said as he sat next to me and handed me the cup.

"I have something to tell you," Edward said. Then Bella cam and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Well say it already dude," Jacob said.

"I found you guys a house," he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, it's perfect. It has three rooms, two bathrooms and a beautiful living room. It fits with that whole 'normal living' you guys are trying to do," he said.

"He just couldn't wait to tell you," Bella said.

"Wow, thanks Dad," I haven't used that term in a while.

"You're welcome. It's in Baltimore County and right next to a school where your little kid can go," he said.

My little kid. My child. My son. Or daughter. My new normal little life.

"Wow, just thanks, I can't say thank you enough," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Just get a lot rest, that's all you can do for us," Bella said.

"We'll be there when you move, and show you everything, every where. Get you guys settled in well," Edward said.

"So are you guys going to stay here?" I asked.

"In this state, yes. But we're buying another house. We are still keeping this cottage, we can't just sell it. It was a wedding gift from your grandparents. We couldn't find another state as cold and dark as this one. We bought a brand new house in Seattle. So yeah," Bella said.

"Oh okay, I guess I don't have to worry," I said.

"We both got a job in the office, we'll have plenty of money," Edward said.

"Are you feeling fine?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Any pain?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Well it kicked before," I said.

"Oh. Listen Nessie, the baby is born is less than two days, it could come earlier, it could come tomorrow, it could come today. This isn't on point," Bella said.

"Yeah Mom, I know. I have to be careful, I can't stand very long, drink lots of blood, ate a lot of food, I got it, and I'm fine," I said.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"No, it's okay," I said.

"Everyone is asking if your fine and they are all up on you. I get it. But of course, I wasn't as strong as you so I wasn't fine," she said.

I smiled but then it went away, I felt a huge pain in my stomach. It kicked harder than ever before. I let out a scream so loud, it hurt my ears.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jake's voice sounded from behind me.

I started to pant. "NO!"

Then I heard something crack. Another rib, of course. I tried breathing steady again, but it kicked again, and did another scream. Then I saw something red spreading over my jeans. Oh no. The baby was coming. Now.

"Bella, go get Carlisle!" Edward shouted.

"Hurry," I could barely say.

"Quick! Get her inside on the couch!" Edward commanded Jacob. Then I could feel Jacob's hot chest against me. He was so fast I could feel the soft couch already.

"Everything's going to okay Nessie," Jacob said.

"I know, I know," I panted.

Jacob held my hand started to pull my hair away from my face.

"Where is Carlisle?" he mumbled to himself.

"Ow!" I screamed and bent over to touch my stomach.

"Just hang in there Ness," he said.

I tried to breathe steady again but failed, the baby kicked again. It really wants to come out. Where was Carlisle?

But then that answered my question. He was here with all of his stuff.

"Hold on Nessie," Carlisle said. I just closed my eyes the whole time. Carlisle said that I didn't need to push, it would just crawl out. It wasn't painless, but I didn't scream at all. I could feel the child's body touching mine, just trying to get out. Then I couldn't feel it anymore. Was it out already?

"Nessie, you open your eyes now," Carlisle said.

I obeyed and saw the most beautiful child in my life. He has black wavy hair. His eyes are such a wonderful color. They are a mix of chocolate brown and honey. His mouth is a perfect shape. I smiled from what I could.

"C-can I, I hold…" I tried to say.

"Of course," Carlisle handed me him.

His big bright eyes starred up at me. He was very calm, and he was very big; a very long toddler. Carlisle handed me a blanket. I wrapped it around him and he snuggled into me. He closed his eyes. My little baby was sleeping. Well, he is not little and not a baby. He is Christopher Jacob Black. Chris. My Chris.

"Wow," I said. "I'm a mother."

"Are you okay, Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm great. Get Bella and Edward in here, please," I said.

Carlisle left and Jacob came a little closer to me and Chris.

"Look Jake, your son," I said. I let him hold Chris.

"Wow. He's beautiful. Just like you," he said.

I smiled just when my parents came in.

"Boy or girl?" Bella asked.

"Boy. A wonderful boy," I said.

Jacob handed Bella Chris, and she looked happier than I could ever remember.

"Hello, baby. I'm your grandma," she said.

I smiled and took in a deep breath. I did it, Chris was born. I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


	15. Settled

"Nessie, how are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"What? Oh, fine," I answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait? You just gave birth yesterday. I think you should rest," he said.

"I'm fine. I want to go now," I said.

"I think you should listen to your father," Bella said.

"Mom! I want to go! I want to see the new house. I want to see Maryland. I want to go," I said.

"Okay, fine," Bella said as she walked with me to the car. Jacob was putting Chris in his booster seat. I gave him the huge cup of blood. That ought to hold him. I got in the back seat with Jacob and the car started moving.

So, this was the whole family that was left. Everybody else told me their goodbyes after I woke up. I'm trying to accept the fact that they are actually gone, possibly forever. Who knows if they'll visit. So we drove in silence the whole way down to the air port. Goodbye Forks, Washington. For some reason, I felt the airplane ride really short. My darling little Chris was really calm the whole ride. He was silent and didn't move. And he looked adorable in the clothes Rosalie bought him today. When we arrived, we took a cab to the Auto store. Edward picked up the car he pre-bought on the internet for us. Then we drove that to the house he bought us. And I was surprised with the house he picked out. The outside was a brick front and had little steps. It had a green roof and green side. It was only had on floor but I loved it anyways. When we entered, we saw a huge empty living room. It was beautiful as Edward said. The kitchen and living room were divided by a half wall that painted green to match the other walls. I loved it since it was green! The dinning room section was next to kitchen and the floors were polished wood. In front of the living room was a long hallway that at the end of it had a door. With Chris in my arms, and Jacob by my side, I walked in the hallway. To the left there were doors open. The first door was the bathroom that was very long and green. Oh green. The second and third doors were just the bedrooms. The fourth door was laundry. The fifth and last door, was the master bedroom. It was orange, had two closets and a bathroom.

"Wow. This room is amazing," I said to Jacob.

"It is," he said. "This is _our_ room."

"What's this?" I pointed to a string that hanging on the ceiling. Jacob pulled on it and down came a ladder. We both went up there and it was another little room, the attic.

"Wow, _now_ this really amazing," I said.

Edward said he'd take us out to eat, and with Chris and Jacob around, they are worth what Edward and Bella what would be. We went to a buffet. I ate a lot, I needed my energy, and of course my men ate a lot too. I was so happy, new state, new house, new life, new me. And I will be looking for a new job too. When we got home, the moving truck came. Edward told them to move in the bed and crib first. I was really tired, so I put on pajamas on Chris and put him in the third room and in his crib. My parents decided to _go out_ somewhere, so the house was empty and to ourselves. Jacob and I were getting ready; I was sitting on the bed waiting for Jake to done brushing his teeth. When he came out of the bathroom, I wrapped myself in the blankets. He came and lay down next to me. I cuddled against him.

"Nessie," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever want to get married?"

"I really don't know."

"Your father was talking to me about it. He was saying it would fit with the whole normal living."

"Jake, we are practically already married. We will stay together forever, no matter what."

"I know, but now he got that idea stuck in my mind. To make it official, for you to wear a ring."

"Now you got it stuck in mine."

He rubbed my arm. "Sorry about that."

"Let's just go to sleep."

So my parents were here in the morning to take us out somewhere. They showed us everywhere to shop and where to eat; it was pretty easy to remember. They showed us all the malls and we shopped there mostly. And I was impressed on how calm and still Chris was. He knows that I'm his mother and that Jacob is his father. He just holds my hand and walks with me like he knows everything. Edward told me that the movers would move everything in. Before we left he told them how he wanted everything to be set in. We spent most of the day just wasting it. Going to some harbor and letting Chris see all the boats. We bought so much stuff we had to make three trips to the car to put all the stuff away. We bought a bunch of baby stuff for Chris like his highchair, bibs, pacifiers, and more clothes. We bought more stuff for us too. I bought more clothes and more sketchbooks and paints. I thought I we could use the spare room for my artwork. Then we bought some food to fill the fridge and pantries. Chris got tried, so we made him ride on Jacob's shoulder, that's how father son moments should look like. Then _I_ got tried, so we decided to go home. When we got there, the movers were just leaving. I was eager to enter the house and see furniture in it. And it was just wonderful when I saw it. Chris was already sleeping so Jake took him into his room. The living room was filled with red couches and a glass coffee table. The TV was flat screen and was on a glass table as well. The dinning room had a long wooden table with matching chairs. I walked into the hallway and saw Chris's room with a dresser, the change station, and the toys Rosalie bought him. I smiled when Jacob changed Chris into different clothes and put him into the crib. I kept walking into my room and saw the dresser, another TV put in, and a mirror.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, Dad," I said to myself.

"You're welcome," he whispered in my ear.

I quickly changed and went to sleep. Today was a long day and my parents were leaving tomorrow. This night I had no dreams and I just slept very peacefully. Chris woke me up with his crying but it was all right, the scent of chocolate pancakes and burned toast also did the trick. I got up and put on my fluffy slippers, I never had this feeling before; waking up very cozy and well rested, and eating delicious food. When I went into the hallway, I saw Jake just coming out of Chris's room with him in his arms.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said.

"Good morning," I said. "Are you the one cooking?"

"Yeah, but junior over here started crying so I had to get him," he said.

I smiled and brushed Chris's hair with my fingers and kissed his forehead. His skin was soft and cold and fresh like a new born baby, and we didn't even give him baby powder. I kissed Jacob too and held it there for a long time.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"Out buying doughnuts and muffins. I told them we didn't want to go out to breakfast," he said.

"Oh, well let's get eating," I said.

I ate about four pancakes and so did Jacob. Chris ate seven of them, Jacob had to make more. But then when he got full he just played with the remainders. Edward and Bella came soon and I ate two muffins, and Jacob ate three doughnuts and Chris finished the rest.

It was time to say our goodbyes. I helped them pack up their clothes and then they left.

"We'll visit, okay?" Bella said.

"Okay, I'll miss you," I said.

She kissed my forehead.

"Be a good mother," she said.

I laughed and hugged her.

"Bye Dad," I said to Edward.

He hugged me and said, "Bye Nessie. Jake, take good care of her."

Jacob put one arm around me and said, "Yes, sir."

I waved as they entered the cab and out of the street.

"Well, now we are all alone," I said.

"Yep. Just us, three," he said.

I smiled and kissed him. We walked back inside where we saw Chris trying to get more muffins. We ran to reach him up and gave him the muffins. Well, this is the start of my new life.

So it has been weeks since my parents left. Chris has learned to talk; he even knows how to say Jacob and my name, of course, we tell him to call us by mom and dad. Jacob and I are trying to get jobs. Jacob has applied for a mechanical job, and I have applied for an art one. I have wanted to design shirts for like bands or make my own line of clothing. And I also wanted to paint, but that wouldn't give me as much money.

"So how did it go?" I asked Jacob when he walked in the door.

"I'm hired!" he said. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" I said.

"I start Monday. I can't believe it. I got the job," he said.

"Of course, who wouldn't give you the job?" I kissed him lightly.

"Where's Chris?" he asked.

"Playing with toys," I said. "Chris! Come say hi to your Dad."

In a minute, Chris came running out of his room with his hands open.

"Daddy!" he said.

He leaped into Jacob's arms.

"Hey there, squirt," Jake said.

"Your Dad got the job," I said.

Chris hugged Jake's neck.

"Congratulations Daddy!" Chris said.

Jake put him down.

"Thanks," he said as he shagged Chris's hair. "Go play with your toys again."

Chris obeyed and went running back into his room.

"Now, you just got to get the job," he said to me.

I kissed him again.

"I've called a company, and they said they'll be here to see my designs and see if they can put it on shirts and sell them," I said.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah. I want to start a clothing line of my own. I've painted a lot of things that I wish could be a shirt," I said.

"So when are the people coming?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," I said. "I've got the perfect design I'm going to show them."

"Proud of you Nessie," he said.

I kissed him again. I will get this job.


	16. Addition

So, its three years since Chris was born and we moved in Maryland. And guess what? I'm having _another_ child. When I told my parents, they were freaking out. They called Carlisle so he would help me with this one. I told them I didn't need it; when Chris was born, Chris did all the work; he just pushed out of me. This one can do the same. I was only a week old, but I was pretty huge. Jacob wasn't too thrilled about this. But Chris was so happy he was getting a little brother, but who knows if it's going to be a boy again.

I was painting a new design for my new shirt. So yeah, I got that job and my own clothing line. Oh yeah. I sell them on the internet. I checked the time and it time to pick up Chris from school. I put down my paintbrush and grabbed my keys. I drove down to school and waited in the parking lot. The kids started to come out. I saw Chris coming out the front door and I drove further up so he wouldn't walk so much. He got in the front seat.

"Hey honey," I said.

"Hello," he said.

"How was your last day of school?" I asked.

"Good, we did nothing the whole day. We colored and cut," he said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, where's Dad?"

"He's working. He'll be back at four," I said as I started driving.

"How are you, Mom?"

"I'm fine, thank you honey," I said as I got out of the school's driveway and into the street.

"And…him?"

"Your little brother is fine. What would you do if it is a girl?"

"I don't know. Do nothing, what can I do?"

I smiled and shagged his hair. We soon were home. I went back to my design when we got there. I saw Chris go into his room and start playing on his computer. Then the house phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Mrs. Black," I heard a little girl's voice say.

"Hello Sophia," I said. Sophia was one of Chris's very close friends. "I'll get Chris in just a minute."

I went and walked to his room and knocked on his already open door.

"Chris, honey; Sophia's on the phone," I said. He quickly got up and took the phone from me.

"Thanks," he said as he went back to his computer and started talking.

I went back to my design. I was painting a rose that was red, and the background was black with grey and white splatter paints. Soon, Chris came to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sophia called me to tell me that she can come to the cook out we're having," he said.

"Oh, that's right. Now, that you remind me, I'll start cooking," I said.

"Can I help?" he asked. I smiled and said, "Oh course kiddo." I took his shoulder and walked to the kitchen. I loved how Chris was so helping and so kind, we didn't raise any fool. I already made the rice and the meat. I let Chris cut the tomato and I cut the cucumber. It's not like he'll cut himself, and if he does, it won't hurt him. Once we finished the salads, Jacob came home.

"Hello family!" he said as he entered the door. I went to him and kissed him tenderly.

"Hey Dad," Chris said.

"Hey squirt," Jake said.

"We finished some of the food," I said.

"Cool, I arrived just in time," he said.

"Go take a shower and we can start the cook out," I said.

"Fine," he kissed my forehead and went walking to our room.

"Mom, can I call Sophia and tell her to come already?" Chris asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Kay, but can I help you take out the food outside?" he said.

"Yes, thank you. But just the food we made, I'll take the burgers and corn," I said.

Chris went outside with all the food and it didn't take him long for him to come back. I went and placed the burgers, buns, and corn outside as well I started to cook the meat, burgers, and corn. Chris was bringing all the ketchup, mustard, napkins, plates, and forks. He placed the table for four. I heard the door bell from inside.

"Chris, I think Sophia is here," I said. He ran inside to answer. I always think that he was little crush on her. I heard the door open, I thought it was Chris but it was Jake.

"Need help there?" he asked me and kissed my cheek.

"Sure, that would be nice," I sat down and left the cooking to Jake. Chris and Sophia were already here.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Black," she said. Sophia's voice reminded me of a rock singer I know. She has the most bleach blonde hair I ever saw in my life. She always wears it down, and even if it is a mess, she still looks gorgeous. Her eyes are grey and her lips are a very dark pink.

"Hey Sophie, how you been?" I asked.

"Good, thanks. Whoa, you've gotten big. How many months?" she said.

"Eight," I said.

"I hope its girl," she said.

"Yeah right, I want it to be a boy," Chris said. Then they went running around the yard and I heard them laughing.

I saw that Jake had the same upset look on his face; he's been like that ever since he found out about the baby.

"Jake, could you lighten up, a little?" I asked.

"It's hard," he said.

"I know you aren't too thrilled about this one, but could you at least be happy? We're having a second child," I said.

"Exactly, we're having a _second _child. How can this not bother you?"

"Because, this is what I meant when I said I wanted a normal family. If you didn't like the idea, you should have told me."

"You know I can't go against anything you want! It's not in my nature, I follow whatever you want. I kept control about Chris being born because I didn't what to give you the wrong message that I didn't want him. It was _hard. _But I did it, because of you."

"Are you saying that you're blaming me for why you're upset?"

"Of course not! I could never do that! You're my life Nessie, and I thought you would know that by now."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?"

He sighed. He lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm just so upset and I don't know why. I'm not blaming you, and you know that."

I got up.

"And I'm sorry if you think I'm blaming you. I'm upset because I'm just mad at myself for being upset with-" I put one finger to lips and then replaced it with my lips.

"You know, it amazes me," I said. "You're acting like I thought you'd be acting with the _first_ baby, not the_ second._"

I smiled and walked away to get the kids and tell them the food was ready.

So after I put Chris to sleep, I thought Jacob and I could have a little chat. He was sitting against the wall on the bed. I crawled in next to him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said.

I hugged his arm.

"Could you forgive me for our little…argument?" he said.

"Nothing to forgive about. I know you're stressed our about our new addition coming to the family, but we're gonna be okay. We're going to be good parents," I said.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up so I could give him a long passionate kiss. I slept well last night, on Jacob's chest. I woke up early to make them breakfast. Chris woke up first. He ate most of it so I had to make more for Jacob. We did nothing the whole day. I cleaned and finished my design. I called the company to tell them I finished and I was going to put it up soon. Jacob watched sports with Chris half the day and then he had to work the other half. Chris invited Sophia back and they just played the whole day outside. And then it hit my mind. I have to get the room ready for the baby! I quickly picked up all the loose things and put them in a box. I didn't have much. Everything was mostly in a box, so I took those outside in the hallway. Then Chris and Sophia came in from outside.

"Whoa Mrs. B, are you sure you should carry such heavy things while pregnant?" Sophia said.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine, it's not that heavy," I said.

"Really? Looks to me. You could at least told us to help you," she said. I loved how Sophia was so nice and generous just like Chris.

"Thanks, a lot really. But if looks heavy to you, then it must be heavy to carry," I said. "You guys go ahead and play again, I can handle this."

They went off and all I had to do was take my art stand and desk. It was easy to take the desk and everything down to the basement, only using two hands.

I painted the room green. I didn't know if it was going to be a boy or girl, so with this color, you wouldn't really care. I got all the furniture, and most of it was green and yellow. I got the crib, the changing station, and the dresser from Chris when he was born. His was yellow. I bought new toys for it. I felt like the baby was already here, but I needed less than two days.

So, here it comes. The afternoon was purple, so beautiful. All three of us were watching TV. Chris's channel when our channel was on commercials. I was laying on one couch while Chris and Jacob were on the other couch. It's been already a two weeks and three days, I was starting to worry, there had been one false alarm, and _that_ was really painful. It started to kick so hard but then stopped right after I drank like a gallon of blood. And that was on exactly two weeks. Jacob keeps saying that I should be careful because you never know when it's going to happen. And, it happened.

I started to feel such a pain, so I drank more blood. I already had the giant cup in my hand. But it wouldn't stop and I already drank the whole cup. I didn't start screaming yet because I thought it would go away. But then it started kicking and kicking and I just let it out.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked.

Chris turned off the TV and both of them went by my side.

"I think it's time," I said.

"Oh no," I heard Jacob mutter.

"I was wrong; I don't know how to do this without Carlisle!" I said and screamed again.

"No, we can do this. He just crawled out last time, if it wants to really come out, then it will," Jake said.

"Oh boy," Chris said.

Then the blood came. Yep, it was time. Here comes the pain. It started to break my skin and that hurt more than first time.

"Chris quick! Get a towel and a blanket!" Jacob order.

This pain was more intense, I started to faint.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob looking at me with worried eyes.

"Oh, thank god," he said as he hugged me.

"Is it born?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, she's born," he said.

She. It's a girl. My daughter. Wait, did I already do that before?

I sat back and looked at my flat stomach.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Chris!" Jacob said. Then I saw Chris coming from the kitchen holding her in the blanket. He handed her to me. She was awake. Her dark brown eyes starred up me. She had brunette, curly hair.

"She looks like Bella," I said.

"Oh yeah, that's the best part," Jacob said.

"Shut up," I said jokingly. "I don't care. She's just so beautiful." I hugged her. And she hugged me back. She reached her arms out of her blanket and hugged my neck.

"Mom, we never really discussed about a name," Chris said.

"Yeah we did. When I was pregnant of you, we were thinking of names, and if you were a girl, we'd name you Allison Maxine. So now, _she_ is Allison Maxine," I said.

"Oh. That's a pretty name," he said.

"Yeah it is."

Allison reached up to put her hand on my cheek. She moved it up and down. I took it and kissed it and hugged her again.

So, it's been I month. And Allison wasn't as calm as Chris when he was born, but she wasn't out of control. We went a bunch of places, the harbor, pools, and the beach. Chris told me that Allison was even _better_ than a little brother. She was nice to him and didn't bother him at all. She learned how to talk earlier than Chris. We went to a near by beach, Jacob and I were sitting down on a towel under an umbrella. Chris wanted to take Allison down by the shore so they could build sandcastles.

"Ness?" Jacob said.

"Yeah?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"What?"

"Our kids don't have super powers."

"What do you mean?"

"You can show people what you them to see, which you don't do anymore."

"You made me talkative."

"Ha-ha."

"So?"

"Nothing, it's just, you got your powers right when you were born. And they're half werewolf. I thought they would by now."

"Maybe they don't have any powers."

"They should. All I'm saying is that's weird."

I didn't say anything. But it _was_ weird, with how special they are; I thought they would have too.

Just then, I heard Chris shouting. I sat up to see what was happening. He was arguing with some other little boy. The boy had brown hair, and some freckles, and he was very skinny. He pushed Chris. He made him fall down. I was about to stand up and do stand up and do something, but then Allison got in front of him pushed him. Of course, she couldn't push him down. The boy crossed his arm across his boney chest. And I could see him laughing. I got up when I saw him trying to touch her.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

But I didn't answer. I had to stop this. Just when I was a few feet away from them, I saw that Allison got really mad, her little body turn red. Then, out of no where, they skinny boy went flying through the air. His arms and legs were out forward and his back being pushed back. He landed in someone else's umbrella. Chris got back up. Then I started running to them. I grabbed both of them by the arm and put them back where Jacob was.

"Can one of you explain to me, what just happened back there?" I used my angry voice.

I saw Chris's mouth open but Allison was the one to talk.

"The boy was making fun of our sandcastle. Chris was doing the right thing and ignored him. But the boy said, 'Hello! I'm talking you!' Then Chris stood up and said, 'Why don't you go back to what you doing and leave us alone.'

"Then Chris just went back to the sandcastle. But the boy won't leave, he said, 'Fine' and kicked my sandcastle. Then they started arguing, I didn't really hear what they were saying, I was too crushed about my castle. Then I saw that the boy pushed Chris. I couldn't just stand there. So I pushed the boy.

"He started laughing and then he picked me up from the ground, I starting to choke. But I got out of his grip. I got so angry and then he just flying. Did I do that?"

"Whoa, Allie. I'm so glad you would stick up for your brother like that. And Chris, I'm glad you just ignored the problem," I said.

"Way to go, kiddo!" Jacob said.

"Jake! That's not what's important. Allison just asked if _she _was the one that made that boy go flying in the air. This is serious," I said.

"You're right," he said.

"Let's just go," I said. "Pick up everything guys." They were done cleaning up most their stuff, but I had some left. They were waiting by the steps when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a huge man with a towel on his shoulder, and the boy by his side.

"Excuse me Miss," he said.

"Yes," I said rudely.

"Are you those kids' mother?" he pointed to Chris and Allie.

"Yes. Why?"

"They have done some serious damage to my boy."

"No, I'm sorry mister. But it's _your_ boy that done some serious damage to my kids."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Your son was the one who started all this mess. My kids were minding their business and your son went picking on them."

"Excuse me! But my son told me the whole story; _your_ kids started picking on him."

"Are you kidding me? I saw it with my own eyes. So I'm not going to stand here, hearing you call my children liars."

"Maybe that's what they are. I mean, how can you explain my son being thrown across the sky into our umbrella. Your kids did it, and that's the end of it."

"You're right. This is the end of it. You can believe all the lies your little son has told you, but I'm no liar, and neither are my children."

"I really don't want to show off my dark side."

I was just to show off mine. Then, the man got thrown to the ground about two feet away, along with his son.

"See! Explain this!" he said.

"I didn't lay a finger on you," I grinned and walked back with my family where I saw Allison with the same grin on her face.

When we got back to the house, I called Carlisle as soon as I opened the door. I told him all about what happened, and he told me that she could have a supernatural power. Ha, just when Jacob was talking about it. I guess her power is to torture or control people when she's upset. Of course, I really don't like that power for someone so nice and calm like her. After I put Chris to sleep, I went to Allison's room. She was on her bed with a frown on her face.

"Mom?" she said.

"Yes, honey?" I said.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Of course not," I sat on her bed.

"But I did bad things to those people."

"They deserved that. I'm really glad you were sticking up for your brother."

"I had to, that boy hurt him."

I smiled. "You're special, Allie."

"Special?"

"You know you're half-werewolf. And half-vampire. And half-human."

She giggled.

"You have powers, your brother doesn't, and you do."

"Wow. Do you Mom?"

I placed one hand on her cheek. I showed her I that I was proud of what she did and that I love her.

"I love you too Mom."


	17. Things

It didn't take long for Chris to get on stage; he is a Black. When his teacher called out his name, everyone clapped; but it seemed to me that Nessie, Allison and I clapped even louder. Chris was graduating fifth grade. I remember my fifth grade gradation; I also remember my high school gradation…

After Chris came down from the stage, I really didn't pay any attention to the other children. Then, Chris' friend, Sophia, came up on stage. Her hair was curled and she had on a blue dress that came up to her knees, and her sleeves were all lace, and she had short black studded boots on. Weird for a little girl to wear. But whatever, I guess that's the 'fashion' these days.

Then the ceremony was over and everyone was walking down the aisle. Nessie and I went to find him. He was in hallway looking all ways. He stopped when he saw us. Nessie went up to him and hugged him. Then it was my turn. Then Allison's.

"I've said goodbye to everyone, expect Sophia," Chris said.

"Go find her then," I said. Then he was about move but Sophia beat him to it. They hugged and said things like, 'I've been looking everywhere for you.' 'We graduated!' 'I'll miss you!'

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Black. And hey, you brought your cousin. Hi Allison!" Sophia said.

"We're your parents?" Nessie asked.

"Getting drinks with my Uncle," she said.

"I didn't know you had an uncle," Chris said.

"Hey, here he is!" Sophia said and pointed to a man who looked so familiar.

Him.

The person who was in loved with Nessie and tried to take her from me. The person who was in the crash and the one who caused the crash. The reason that Nessie lost her memory for almost a month. Him.

I heard Nessie mutter D's under her breath. I didn't even want to hear his name.

"This is my Uncle Dan. You've never heard of him because he lives in Washington. He flew all the way down here just to see me," Sophia said.

"Long time, no see, huh Renesmee?" _he_ said.

Nessie stood there, not speaking, with a black expression.

"You know each other?" Sophia asked.

"Oh course we do. We were best friends in High School," it said.

"Oh my god, small world," Sophia said.

"Sorry, Soph, but we have to go," Nessie said, walking behind me.

"Hold on there. Who are these kids?" it asked.

Nessie dared to turn back. And with a rude tone, she answered, "Chris is my cousin. And Allison is our daughter."

It's grin faded when he heard the words _our daughter_.

"Oh wow. So, ten years have past, I never thought you would do something with your lives," it said.

"We really have to go," Nessie said and we all walked away without another word. The car ride was silent. Nessie and I were still in shock from seeing that thing after a decade. Once we got home, we still didn't say anything. But then Chris broke the silence.

"Can you tell me what just happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Nessie said, walking into the hallway without even looking at Chris.

Nessie is taking this way harder than I am.

"Dad?" he said.

"It really _is_ a long story," I said.

"I don't care! Tell me, I'm going to have to have an explanation to Sophia when she is going to ask so many questions," he said.

I sighed, and decided to tell him the story. I didn't go into much detail; I really didn't want to talk about it anyway.

After I was done, I think I left Chris speechless.

"Whoa," he sighed.

"Now you know. And sorry if your mom and I acted so rudely," I said.

Chris and I went outside and swung on the hammock. It was nice, father and son moment. Then we heard a loud knock on the gate.

Chris went to open it. And once he did, I didn't hear a hi or hello, instead I heard, "You liar! Why did your mom lie like that?"

It was Sophia, and she came in the yard so angry, not even bothering not say hi to me.

"I need to know why you've been lying to me. And why? Huh? Why? Why so stupidly?" she shouted.

"Let me explain," Chris put his hands up like a criminal would do.

"Go ahead."

He froze. How could he explain all this stuff without giving out the secret? It's against the rules.

"I knew it. I just don't know why you would make up such a stupid lie," she said.

Even though Chris's back was turned, I could see he was turning red. He didn't want to loose his best friend, and he didn't want to break the rules. He started to breathe heavily.

"Why would you say that Mrs. Black is your mom when she isn't; she's your cousin!" Sophia said.

But Chris wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. He was turning redder by the second. I wanted to do something but what could I do?

Then a hiss ripped through Chris's mouth. Sophia took a step back.

"I just want to know the truth! That's not so hard!" she said.

Chris roared and he got bigger and furrier. Oh no. It was time.

"Sophia back away!" I shouted and got off the hammock.

Chris turned into his wolf form and knocked Sophie on the ground. I heard scream. Chris let out another roar. She screamed again and tried to crawl away from him, getting her blue dress all dirty. Chris moved slowly towards her. I saw him put him big paw up and I could see he was going to scratch her. I quickly turned into my wolf form and tried to get Chris away from her. He fought back. My son was strong. Well of course, he's _my_ son. Sophia tried to make a run for it while she could but she stumbled and that caught Chris's attention. I fought against him so he wouldn't get her, but then again, he was strong. I didn't want to say that he was stronger than me, but he was.

Then I saw Nessie running out from inside.

"Oh my god!" she shouted.

Chris roared again.

She saw poor Sophia huddled on the ground, all dirty. She quickly picked her up from ground and ran with her inside. Chris wanted to follow them but luckily, I stopped him. As we were fighting, I saw my little daughter come out by herself. I roared to give her the hint that she should leave; but she didn't.

Chris slowly stopped fighting and then let out a howl when he reached the ground. I looked at Allison who had focused eyes on him. I phased when I knew what was happening.

"Stop!" I shouted. I ran over to Chris who was already into human. He was lying on ground as if he were dead and his eyes clenched like he was crying, but he was motionless. I looked back at Allison was panting and it looked like she was about to cry. I gave her a worried look. I went back to Chris.

"Jacob," Nessie said from behind me.

I turned around and saw her hugging crying Allison. I really didn't pay attention to what was happening with them, I was worried to what happened to my son.

"Chris?" I whispered. I shook him like someone shaking someone to wake up.

I rolled him over. He slowly opened his eyes. Once he saw me, he closed his eyes again and let out a tear.

"Chris, it's okay," I said as I picked him up and hugged him.

"No, it's not. I'm a monster," he sobbed.

Nessie and Allison came up to us and tried to comfort him.

I carried him back to the house and we made him take a shower. Then we decided to tell Sophia the whole story.

"Whoa," she breathed after the story. "I thought you said that it was against the rules to tell."

"It is; but you saw the whole thing, so it doesn't matter anymore," I said.

"Soph?" Chris said weakly in Nessie's grabbing arms.

She hesitated. But looked up.

"What?" she said coldly.

"Please forgive me," he whispered.

"I did. Don't worry," she said. "Well I think I should go now."

"I'll take you home, and explain the whole thing to your parents," I said.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I'm not gonna tell the whole thing. I'm gonna lie, duh," I said.

I took her home and made up some crazy lie about how she tripped in a puddle of mud on her way here. When I got back home, Chris was bundled up in his blankets on the bed.

"Chris, it's over," I said.

"I know it is, but…"

"But nothing," I sat on his bed and undid the blankets.

"Dad, it was a weird feeling. My half vampire self felt the urge to have her blood. And my wolf self just felt out of control. And I was fighting with you, that was the worse part," he said.

"I know what you mean. I remember when I first phased," I said.

"Dad, there was something else. I was crazed over Sophia, I wanted her blood, but I didn't want to hurt her. You already know that I have a huge crush on her; but now I think I…"

"What?"

"It's crazy to say…"

"WHAT?"

"I love her."

My eyes flung open.

"I love her, Dad."

"Wow," I whispered.

"I know, it's stupid. I'm only ten years old and I'm saying stuff like that. I don't even know what love is!"

"Calm down, kiddo. I think I know what's happening," I said.

"What?"

"You imprinted on her."

"W-what?"

"You did."

"Maybe, maybe your right. Wow."

I never thought I'd get to this point where I tell my kids that they imprinted on someone. I remember the feeling I had where Nessie was born and I knew right then and there that she was the one.


	18. Reasons

As I finished putting on Allison's light pink dress on her, Jacob shouted from outside, "Come on girls!"

"Be patient!" I shouted back.

I did one last minute adjustment to her now curled hair. I helped her put her shoes on and I grabbed my purse and we were ready to go.

Today was Allison's fifth birthday. We were going to Pizza Hut that was nearby. We had the cake and presents all in the car. Once we got there, they already seated us. We ordered about four pizzas; Pepperoni, Meat lovers, Plain Cheese, and Supreme.

I only ate two pieces of Pepperoni, but my family ate five pieces of each. We had to order two other pizzas.

"Are you guys full yet?" I asked.

"No," they all answered.

Of course not.

"Well, here comes the cake!" I said.

Once I said that, both Allison and Chris's faces lit up. The workers came with cake and they were singing Happy Birthday.

Allison blushed. Once they stopped singing they shouted, 'YAY!'

They gave me a knife to cut the cake. We took pictures with Allison cutting the cake. Then when she took out her piece, the knife slid and cut her wrist.

"OW!" she shouted. "Oh that hurt!"

I quickly took out my mini towel I use to get my make up off from my purse and poured a little bit of my water on it. I wrapped it around her wrist, and she slowly calmed down.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said.

She took off the towel as soon as I took my hand off from it.

"Mom, I'm half wolf and vampire. I heal faster than Dad," she whispered.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget."

"Let your mom do the cutting anyways," Jacob said.

She handed me the knife I started cutting all the pieces. Before I knew it, I didn't even have any cake for myself left.

"Sorry, Mom," Chris and Allison said.

"It's okay, I didn't want any," I said.

"For the first time, I ate less than these squirts," Jacob said.

I laughed.

"Time to open my presents!" Allison said.

I got the presents out from the car and have them to her one by one. The first one she opened was from Bella and Edward.

"Oh my God! I always wanted a Diary! I could never find one so pretty!" she said. It was very pretty. It had a pink cover with white vines all over it. It even had her name written on the top of it.

"Look! My name!" she pointed out.

She flipped through the pages and each had pink vines in the corner.

"Wow, I love it. Too bad their not here so I could give them a hug," she said. She carefully placed it back in the bag it came in.

Her next one she was going to open was in a little box. It was from…

"That one's from me," Chris said.

Allison smiled and unwrapped it.

"Whoa," she said. "You got me an MP3 Player?"

"Yeah, I did. With my own money too," he said.

"Shut up," she said.

"It's true, I was there," I said.

"Oh thanks!" Allison went and hugged her brother. "Now I can listen to whatever I want and not have to listen to your music."

Jacob and my mouths opened wide but we laughed anyways. Then the next present was from Jacob. He got her a dress she always wanted. It was purple and poofy at the bottom and had a huge black lace rose on the belt it came with.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and hugged her father.

"Last one is from me," I said.

The present I gave her was in a huge bag.

"Wonder what it is," when she got out the paper.

Then she took out a box that contained a baby doll inside. She just started at it, amazed.

"Wow, Mom. She's beautiful," she said.

It was a life sized doll that was very soft and came with a pink outfit, two diapers, a bottle and another outfit which was PJS.

She ran up to me and hugged me. This was her first baby doll she had ever gotten and she always wanted one.

"Wow, I love all these presents," she said.

"You're not finished yet," I said, as I pulled out a box behind my back.

"Surprise! Here you go, your last present," I said.

She took the blue box and opened it. Inside was the necklace that Bella gave me for Christmas when I was young.

"Oh my God is that..." Jacob didn't finish, but I nodded.

"This is so pretty!" she said.

"You're Grandmother gave it to me when I was little, now its past down to you. Maybe if you become a mother you can give it to your children," I said.

"Don't even talk about it Ness," Jacob said.

The kids laughed.

"Sorry," I smiled.

"Can you help me put it on?" she asked.

"Of course," I put it on her it looked so well with her dress.

The kids fell asleep on the way there; we did leave kind of late.

I changed Allison into her PJS and put her to bed.

"Wait!" she said when I was about to turn off the lights.

"What is it?"

"I want Allison to come out of her box," she said.

I quickly took the baby doll out the box and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie. Goodnight."

We had a good night sleep I could tell, until this happened. I believe it was about six AM in the morning when it happened. I could hear some strange sound coming out the window. I tapped Jacob to see if he knew what it was, and then I realized, he was at work. I fully awakened myself to see out the window, and then I saw it. Huge orange and red flames out on the deck and so close to burning my wall down.

"Kids! FIRE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I quickly got off my bed and all the money in my room. I ran in the hallway shouting 'WAKE UP! WAKE UP!' I went into Chris's room and woke him.

"Chris! There's fire! We got to get out of here!"

I heard an explosion.

"Hurry!"

He panted and put his shoes on and ran outside. I went into Allison's room.

"Allie! Get up, we have to go!" I shouted.

"What? What's going on?" she panted as well, her face about to cry.

"We have to go! NOW!" I dragged her out of the room when I saw the flames already in the hallway. I opened the front door where I saw police cars parked in my driveway. I froze, I didn't know how to move anymore. I saw Chris crying in the arms of a police.

"Come down here m'am," a police ordered me. I was still frozen. Then I realized that Allison wasn't behind me. I looked around and saw her running into her room where the fire was a hair away from touching her.

"ALLISON!" I screamed.

I police grabbed my hand a pulled me down the steps.

"Let go of me! My daughter is there!" I shouted.

The police man went back up the steps to try to find her. My eyes were full of tears. I was shaking and scared that my daughter wasn't going to make it out of there.

"WHERE ARE THE FIREMAN?" I screamed when I lost hope.

Then the police man came back out, but not with Allison.

"Where is she?" I sobbed.

"Too much smoke!" he coughed.

My mouth was left open. My daughter wasn't going to make it out alive. I started to cry heavily. Then when I heard another explosion, I just lost it. The police ordered us to move out of the driveway for our own safety, but I didn't move until Allison would come out.

"M'am, you need to move. It's too dangerous for you to be up close," a police woman said.

"NO! I need my daughter!" I shouted.

Then when another explosion was heard, Allison came running out of there holding the doll I gave her.

"ALLISON!" I ran up to her and hugged her with relief.

"Okay, you guys really have to leave!" the women repeated. I followed those orders, now that I had my daughter.

We crossed the street and sat under a tree. Each child in each arm of mine. We all cried together. It was such a sad moment. The only good parts were that Jacob didn't have to see all this…and that Allison survived the flames. The firemen came about twenty minutes later. That was the most upsetting. I didn't want to watch what the men were doing to our house. One guy was breaking our window. I stopped from there. It was just too painful. There were so many questions going on in my head right now. How did the fire start? How did the police know about it if we don't even have neighbors? And why the hell did the firemen take so long to get here?

Soon, some reporters came with a camera. Some police men and women were there with us that gave us blankets. I told them I didn't want those people to record us or anything. The reporters shut the camera out on us and just focused on the fire from there. Then, I saw a car come and park on the grass. It was Jacob. No.

He quickly got out of the car and ran to hug me.

I began to cry again in his arms, getting his shirt all wet.

"It's okay," he sobbed. I let go of him so he could hug the kids.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"I do," I heard a sweet voice say something. Sophia.

"Sophia?" Chris gasped when he saw her walking to us. "What are you doing here?"

"My Uncle Dan did this," she whispered.

"What?" all of us gasped.

"Once he found out that you guys had a daughter, he went crazy," she said.

"He's always been crazy," Jacob muttered.

"I didn't know that he could be like that. I mean, after you told me the whole story, I knew he would be capable of doing something like this, but anyways; he set your house on fire, and I knew about it. I called the police, that's how they came here. He's probably on the run on," she said.

"Thank you Sophia," I breathed.

"How did you come here?" Chris asked.

"I walked. My parents don't know I'm here though," she said.

"What?"

"Your safety was more important to me," she said.

Chris went up to her and hugged her. Then…they had they're very first kiss. We weren't looking of course, but I have eyes on the back of my head.

Maybe something good came out of this. Chris and Sophia are finally together, even though it's a young age. We're all alive and Dan will probably get arrested. Everything happens for a reason, right? The important thing is, I'm with my whole family, for life.


End file.
